A Little Christmas Love
by DragonWriterZZ
Summary: Truth or Dare, the Witch's Broom and mistletoe from Papa...this will work. ONESHOT. SoulxMaka  "I dare you to lick the waffle iron." She smiled.


**Hey guys! 8D I FINALLY got rid of my writer's block! X3 I LOVE Christmas miracles, don't you? Mmk, so to celebrate, I'll be writing up a Soul/Maka fic…because I'm weird like that and have so many issues not even a professional shrink could figure out. XD Whatever, before my stroke of imagination stops, I'm going to go ahead and start…  
Oh, and I hope you all had a GREAT Christmas! ;D I know I did!  
****DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Soul Eater…just the fic.**

Soul sat on the couch with a rubber band. He tried making the witch's broom like Maka had taught him, but he couldn't. He growled at the thing and flicked it away. Stubbornly, he crossed his arms and let a deep, angry sigh drone out. Crona and Blair were gone. You see, Crona was still wearing a dress and Blair wanted to help him find some more "manly" clothes.

Soul slightly smirked at the thought. He had constantly offered Crona some of his own clothes, but he denied them each time, saying he wouldn't know how to deal with taking his friend's clothes. Crona was one that couldn't deal with many things, obviously, so Soul just backed off. What the white-haired boy was wondering about was what Maka was doing.

As of on cue, the girl came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her chest that lowered just above the knee. Soul looked at her with a gap in his mouth for a minute, but then needed to hide his blush, so he turned his head toward the TV. Maka walked into her room and closed the door.

"Start knocking," Soul muttered.

"I shouldn't have to knock to walk out of a room!" Maka yelled from her room.

His eyes widened. She heard him? He sighed again and picked up another rubber band and began his second attempt at the witch's broom. He was definitely bored by now. Not quite as bored as he was frustrated, though. Maka came out in a matter of minutes. She walked straight into the kitchen without a word.

"Do you want a soda?" Maka asked once reaching the fridge.

"Sure," he shrugged, his tongue poking out with frustration.

Maka smiled and grabbed two orange sodas. She sat down right next to him and opened both sodas for them. Soul looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She was wearing a long sleeved orange shirt with a butterfly in the center and some jeans with those striped-rainbow socks that he bought her on her birthday. She leaned over and looked at his unsuccessful work.

"Here," she giggled and took up her own rubber band. "This is how you do it."

He watched her nimble fingers work through the wicked object's maddening ways. Soul worked as hard as he could to copy her movements. It took him a couple of tries to get it right, but he finally finished the first few parts. The only thing left was the last piece. Maka giggled and scooted closer to him.

"This is the part you don't want to mess up." She explained.

She put her fingers over his and worked over the final stage as if it were nothing. After it was done, she grinned at him with her teeth showing.

"See?" she inquired. "You did awesome!"

"Thanks," he blushed.

"What's wrong?" she queried.

The second after she finished her question, she looked down at her hands. They were still tangled in with Soul's fingers. She blushed as she removed her limbs from his and smiled sheepishly. Soul put down the completed rubber band and picked up his soda. After taking a few gulps of it, he looked at his partner.

"What do we do now?" he asked with a raised brow.

"I dunno," she shrugged and hugged her legs to her chest. "How about we play a game?"

"Another one," Soul pouted. "No thanks."

"No, this one will be good! I promise! Please, Soul?" Maka begged as she clasped her hands together.

Soul sighed and looked at her. Her jade eyes were swallowing his crimson orbs with their beauty. He honestly couldn't say no. After a debate within his mind, he let his own eyes die down and rest for a second. Following a long, seemingly-never-dying sigh, Soul flashed his eyes at Maka.

"What game?" he asked, causing her to beam.

"Truth or Dare….please?" she inquired. "I-If you don't mind, I mean."

"I don't mind." Soul replied with a shrug. Who goes first?"

"I guess you could."

"Alright,"

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." He said quickly.

"Ok…" Maka said, looking around.

The waffle iron…

"I dare you to lick the waffle iron." She smiled.

Soul stared at her. He had to lick the waffle iron? Why on earth would she tell him to lick the waffle iron? His eyes widened and his lips tightened. Maka could definitely be evil sometimes. She smirked evilly at him. He looked at the waffle iron. That morning, Maka had been trying to make some waffles for everyone, but Blair came running inside. Soul was at the table waiting for his breakfast as patiently as he could.

Of course, Blair was wearing something so revealing, that she just had to show off. Crona came in and sat at the table for his breakfast. Maka wasn't paying any attention, so she just cooked away. Blair stood with her back in front of the boys, causing their noses to bleed just a bit. What made them bleed harder was when the outfit made a noise. POP! Suddenly, her top went into the waffle iron and the upper piece of the waffle iron flopped right down, burning the bikini top into its grill.

Maka just stared at it. She sighed, turning off the iron. Blair turned into cat form as fast as she could. Sadly, some of Maka's hair got caught in the iron as well. After releasing its grip on her, she looked at everyone with a sheepish smile.

"Who wants pancakes?"

Soul's tongue stuck out at the thought of what happened that morning. He looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Please don't…" he begged.

"Too bad, buddy." She smirked. "You picked dare."

"Augh…" he groaned and sauntered to the waffle iron.

Maka made him bring it over to the couch with him. He wretchedly did as he was told. Soul looked at her. Her eyes read "Lick it." and he gulped. Sadly, he licked it.

"Eww…" he bellowed and shivered.

"How was it?" she asked.

"Horrible…" he stated. "Truth or Dare, Maka?"

"Dare," she said without thinking.

Soul smirked. "Waffle iron, Maka. Lick it."

"B-But-" Maka stuttered.

"Nu uh…" he said, leaning in. "You picked dare, buddy. Now lick it."

"But you already licked it." she argued.

"Well…" he replied, grabbing her hands. "Would you rather have a different one?"

"Can it be truth?" she asked.

"Sure…" he shrugged. "Who do you like?"

"…" she stopped, placing her hands on his shoulders. "I'll show you."

She leaned in and placed a small kiss on his lips. After it was over, she put her forehead up to his. He smiled. She returned it.

"We're home!" Blair announced as she walked through the door.

"Hey," Soul and Maka replied, standing up.

"Now, may I introduce to you, the new and improved, Crona!"

Soul and Maka watched as their pink-haired friend walked through the door. He wore a pair of baggy blue jeans, a red, backwards, baseball cap and a long sleeved green shirt underneath a football T-shirt. He blushed and scratched his left arm.

"I-I don't know how to deal with new clothes!" Crona said. "B-But…I c-could get used t-to this outfit. Th-Thank you, Blair."

"You look cute, Crona!" Maka gushed.

"Pretty cool clothes if you ask me." Soul smiled coolly as he leaned against the arm of the couch.

"R-Really?" he stuttered.

Everyone nodded.

"You look very handsome." Blair stated proudly.

"Thanks," he blushed.

"You guys want to open presents now, or what?" Soul asked. "It's a few minutes until midnight."

"I-I'll open presents…if everyone e-else wants too." Crona smiled.

"I'm fine with it." Maka smiled.

"Of course!" Blair squealed happily.

"Well, let's go then." Soul said.

The foursome walked back to the living room and sat next to the tree. Blair gave Maka a gift, whispering that it was from her father. Soul smirked and put his mouth up next to her ear.

"I dare you to open it, sweetie." He whispered.

"Gee, I love you too." She replied sarcastically.

"I know you do." Soul snickered.

"G-Go ahead and open it, Maka." Crona encouraged.

"Ok," Maka said.

She slowly ripped open the present. Soul stayed beside her with and arm around her waist. This didn't go unnoticed by Blair and Crona, who smirked to each other. Maka finally got to the box. She opened the lid and on the inside was something she didn't expect.

"Mistletoe?" she inquired.

"Looks like Maka and Soul are above the mistletoe." Blair snickered.

Soul leaned in and pecked her on the cheek. He wasn't one of those people who shared his feelings with others. Soul took up the mistletoe and hung it over the doorway that lead toward their kitchen. He came back and Maka had a present held out to him.

"For me, eh?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Thanks," he smiled.

After ripping off the gift wrap, he saw a Yin and Yang necklace inside. Maka had remembered him breaking his old necklace, so she got him a new one. He thanked her greatly and gave Crona his present right after putting his necklace on.

"Wow, thank you," Crona beamed at his new pair of jeans. "I r-really appreciate it, guys."

"Very welcome." Everyone replied.

Blair opened hers and got, of course, a pink, turtle-neck, long sleeved sweater…from Maka. They all opened their presents and then went to bed. Everyone went to bed with the exception of the new couple, who stayed up until about one-thirty drinking hot chocolate. Soul was on the couch while Maka walked over to the kitchen to get more cocoa for herself.

Soul smirked and followed her over. He set his hot chocolate on the table and grabbed her by the waist. He punched his head toward the ceiling. There was the mistletoe given to the two. Maka looked up and then at Soul. She smiled. He lifted her up and set her on the counter, kissing her gently on her lips. He backed away with a sweet smile.

"Merry Christmas, Maka."

**Yeah, at least a LITTLE Christmas in there. XD Merry Christmas guys.**


End file.
